


PEGABARBIE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Boyfriend And Girlfriend To Getting Married, East Meets West, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: AFTER BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG SEIYA THE REST OF THE BRONZE SAINTS ARE FINNALY REUNITED WITH BARBIE AND THE GANGBUT IT IS NOT A HAPPY REUNION BECAUSE BARBIE AND KEN HAVE BROKEN UP FOR GOOD
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Barbie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	PEGABARBIE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N THE START AS FRIEND'S BEFORE THEY START DATING THEN THEY GET MARRIED

SEIYA'S P.O.V.

I WAS GOING FOR WALK WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF GIRLS TALKING I TURNED MY ATTENTION OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD THE GIRL HAD LONG BLONDE HAIR

I'D RECOGNIZE THAT BLONDE HAIR ANYWHERE  
AFTER TRANSFORMING  
I RAN OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE WAVING AT HER SHE SLOWLY WAVED BAC BUT WHEN I SAW HER WAVE I SLOWLY LOWERED MY HAND


End file.
